The Secret Life Of An Uzumaki Teenager
by The Shinobi Guardian
Summary: Life in High school is never as it seems and life itself decides to start messing with you the only thing you can do is go along for the ride. Join a Teenage Naruto as he tries to balance his life at School, Home, and all sorts of trouble he and his friends get into...plus it helps with girl problems when you've got a (fairy) God-father who's bent on turning you into a chick magnet
1. Being A Teenage Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, this is another one of my attempts at a new story so keep in mind that I've gotten a little better than before, not that I was BAD anyways but no matter how good you are there IS always room for improvement and the improvement here is noted****, ****so with that ends my short plea for acceptance.**

* * *

**Author Note: This is a new fic that was ****adapted, ****adopted and inspired by the RE-reading of 'Grey Goose 74's' 'The Life and Times of N Uzumaki' which you can also read too. He's not updated in a while (a very long one), so me being tired of waiting decided to write something similar in the basis of a this day and age Naruto fanfic with the characters we all know and love even with their various dynamic quirks for this and that with a few twists here and there. Please note that this fic is adopted from that of Grey Goose's but events though may have some similar elements due to his fic having been the inspiration for this does not make them exactly the same because I'm going to be incorporating myself ****(figuratively and literally) ****and how I write into this fic and a lot of things are going to be changed, some unexpected and some will be anticipated…just read the darn fic and you'll get what I mean. So with no further ado about nothing (I really like saying that), on with this work of Art. Oh! P.S. this story is an M for obvious reasons of future events. Blame it on Naruto; it's his fault not mine, or actually its Jiraiya's seeing as he's a bad influence on him (…well, and me).**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Impromptu Author Notes/Deep Inner Thoughts…mine as the writer and character)

[Talking over a cell phone, intercom or whatever technological audio communication device]

_Words with emphasis/keyword_

* * *

Chapter 1: Being A Teenage Uzumaki

* * *

(AN: Ok, now the thing is that this story is a harem fic {Yea! For harems!} so it's a Naruto x Any girl I feel like adding since I don't really know and I might add a girl that some of you don't want to be added or I might _forget_ to add someone that you want to be added but whatever. The girls that are guaranteed to be added that I already have ideas for and I won't let anyone change my mind on are Hinata{obviously}, Sakura{I have some plans and I ain't removing her}, Ino, Temari, Tsunade{c'mon, of course}, Kurenai{sexy art teacher…so much potential}, Shizune{I'm sceptical 'bout this and have an idea of what to do but nothing final}, Kushina{I have my reasons}, Anko{hilarity effect}, Hana, Yuugao, Tayuya, Karin, Konan{I have an idea of how to pull this off but would like to get some from y'all} and some more that my brain isn't finalized on processing yet but I'll listen in for any girl you want added anyway and the overall role they play but you can't subtract from my list. I've also got ideas on the other Naruto-verse girls like Samui{for other obvious reasons[eyes straying to her chest]…[clears throat] sori 'bout that, where was I?}, Mei{[gets looked at slyly by Mei, nervously looks away] dude…she scares me but she's hot though} or Shion{one of my more loved characters with finalized ideas} but nothing final{except Shion} so y'all just gonna have to wait and see but then again "I'm too lazy to care". P.S. There is going to be some yuri cos as Grey put it so eloquently "Girl on Girl action is God's gift to mankind" and I'm a guy soo…yeah you get it, moving on swiftly {very swiftly})

* * *

"Another day, another crazy thing off my checklist…maa, this is getting a little annoying-ttebayo" – Naruto Uzumaki (while running his hand through his hair)

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!...

A hand shot out and slammed unto the noisy alarm clock causing the machine to give a groan before it seized its beeping. Turning his head the other way, the male in bed resigned himself back to his peaceful slumber when 10 minutes or so later into it a creaking sound came from his bedroom door even though it went unnoticed by the happily sleeping boy.

A figure stepped in walking soundlessly before it then stood by the side of the boy's bed watching him sleep with a smile on said figure's face. Even in the slightly dark room the figure appeared to be female, older than the boy in bed but not significantly much so.

After about a minute or so of the female figure's watching the boy in bed with a smile, she let out a sigh and shook her head before grabbing the curtains of the boy's bedroom window and flinging it open letting in the blinding (well to the boy anyways) rays of sunlight wash over him, and with the boy's face in the direction of the window…well you can imagine what happened next…

"AHHH! Son of a…," the sentence wasn't completed however when his brain at an accelerated rate quickly deduced for him that there was only one other person who could be in his room at that moment and would dare open up his curtains…well there were two people, one he was staying in the same house with and one other person too but he was probably half way across the world at that point in time doing whatever…

* * *

Somewhere in Las Vegas

* * *

A tall spiky long white haired man that had said long white hair in a low ponytail sneezed and looked around from the two girls clinging on to him in the casino he was in and the rich men that surrounded the poker table he was sitting, playing and winning a hell lot at, "Hmm…someone must be talking or thinking about me right now," he quietly whispered to himself before he then laughed and said "I hope it's a pretty lady but if I know my luck with these things it's probably going to be that gaki of a godson of mine".

He wore a red fitted jacket over a greyish-green shirt, dark slacks and expensive black shoes. On the red jacket over the left side was an emblem that was a Japanese kanji reading 'Oil'.

One of the girls hanging off him looked at him with cute pout on her face and said "muhh Mr Jiraiya, c'mon you're winning so much and you shouldn't get distracted", the man now known as Jiraiya laughed aloud and gave off a confident demeanour once he laid a hand on the table and said, "ahaha don't you worry dear, this Jiraiya is not losing anything to anyone tonight," and then pushed a substantial amount of money forward as he declared "ALL IN!".

Almost everyone else succumbed to a fold once they saw how the air around the man seemed to ooze the unmatched confidence that he could beat everyone else with his current hand…well almost everyone, a certain business tycoon who had made his money by taking risks and dealing when things seemed to be dire looked at Jiraiya's confidence and thought he smelt a bluff.

He obviously thought wrong as when he tried to call that bluff, well needless to say he ended up being a very disappointed man that night that realized you can't always win them all.

With a loud bellowing laugh at the amount he had won from the man, Jiraiya smirked as the two girls on his side kissed his cheek as in his mind he thanked his gaki of a godson since he knew it had to be the boy thinking about him for him to have that kind of luck, seriously with the kind of luck that boy had, he had to have been touched by Lady Luck at birth.

He hadn't been to see the boy in a long while but he knew the boy was alright and even with the death of his father he had been able to cope with his mother around and him dropping in once in a while to see the boy and assist with the parenting too whenever he could, but the boy would be grown up now and he would be how old?..Probably 17 or 18, ahhh whatever he'd pop in soon to give the boy some pointers and tips plus the much needed training on females.

He perversely chuckled inwardly, yes he was gonna make his godson a certified babe magnet or he'd die trying and with his godson's amazing luck, well the ladies had better watch out.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was a simple 17/18 yr old teenager who like any other teenager his age liked to party, have fun with friends, cause all round mischief (his personal favourite) and hated school. He wasn't failing at it (school) mind you; he just was an average teenager with the mentality that well…school sucked.

He put up with it anyways because as much as he hated school, he was even more afraid of his mom. He loved her more than anything in the world and she was his world as much as he was hers, heaven knew she was everything to him (Oedipus complex much? We'll just settle for him being a momma's boy) but heaven also knew that his mother had to be one of the more scary women on earth.

She stood at 5ft6', a little shorter than his 5ft10' but not by much with fiery red hair that seemed to only match her temper when ever got her in that fiery mood, amethyst eyes and a slender hourglass figure that would make you refute with your life on the line that she was a mother and the actual age she was.

Standing in the light of the room now with the drapes open where he could see her clearly, even with that all too sweet smile on her face wearing a white turtleneck and dark slim pants, he had to say that his mom was totally beautiful.

His dad had been a rescue worker and the head of his department too but had died on the day of his birth in a plane crash trying to get home to his wife and soon to be born child, the news had devastated his mom when she found out and if not for his godfather and her best friend who had consoled her and advised her to be strong for her newly born son, he didn't even want to think of what would have happened to his mom.

He sometimes blamed himself for his dad's death whenever he'd think back to when he was little and he'd catch his mom crying but when he'd ask why she was crying, she'd either deny that she was or tell him it was nothing and ask about how he was instead, it had been those things that made him vow that he would do everything in his power to make her happy again.

"Any reason why you're still in bed and staring at me like that sochi?" Naruto actually blushed and looked away in embarrassment having been caught staring again, it wasn't the first time (wasn't gonna be the last either) and he had to get a hold on himself before things got out of hand.

His mother's smile hadn't lessened but had changed from that all too sweet one into a knowing soft smile before crossing her arms underneath her bust from where they had been on her hips and saying "Well don't just stay there, get out of bed and get ready for school before you end up being late again," in an annoyed tone as her son had yet to move or get up.

Naruto quickly scrambled out of bed quickly before his mom got even more annoyed, something he didn't want to face that morning and hurried off to the bathroom to get on with his daily chore of getting himself ready for school.

His mother just stood where she was watching him scramble off just shaking her head and then stepping out whispered to herself, "Seriously why does he even have an alarm if he never wakes up when it goes off, and then I have to come up here and wake him up myself," she smiled and thought 'Naruto-kun is such a troublesome boy dattebane…damn it, did it again' (the last part with an annoyed sigh).

* * *

Morning was the way it always was at the Uzumaki residence and for the two occupants it was turning out to be just a plain ol' morning if either of them were asked, of course no one ever does…

"Naruto! Hurry up or you'll miss the bus!" Kushina Uzumaki, head of the Uzumaki home screamed up to her son who rushed downstairs in an open orange and black zip up hoodie over a white vertical striped shirt with dark navy blue jeans, he had his bag slung over one shoulder as he quickly grabbed his skateboard from where he dropped it behind the door.

He had a black beanie on his head, not totally covering it at the front showing his blond spiky hair jutting out of it. He whizzed through the kitchen grabbing a cup of instant ramen that his mom had left ready for him which he quickly downed since he was never up early enough to sit down and have a decent breakfast, something Kushina would have actually liked to happen.

As he passed by her, she lifted her hand and took the beanie off his head which made him stop and look at her questioningly but she nonchalantly said, "You shouldn't be covering your hair sochi, it looks better when you don't," Naruto just looked at his mom weird because it wasn't like he wore it all the time but if she didn't want him to he wouldn't, it wasn't like a life or death thing that he wore the beanie…he just felt like it.

Uzumaki Kushina was an independent woman who loved her family because to her it was all she had. The death of her husband (well not really her husband per say since they hadn't gotten married before she became pregnant, Minato had proposed when he found out and they had scheduled the marriage for after she gave birth…Kushina did NOT want to look fat in her wedding dress) had done a number on her and it had taken her best friend Uchiha Mikoto and her husband's friend, a family friend and her son's Godfather Jiraiya to help her when she needed it the most.

She was the head of the Whirlpool Corporation which was a Research and Development Company that dealt in the manufacture of products ranging from fertilizers to research into a cure for diseases like cancer and such with other technological research. It's easy to see and say that with that she wasn't poor by any stretch of the word but even then she preferred to live in a not so overtly lavish home since it was only her and her son there was no need for it, one could call their home was something akin to expensively comfortable (I for some reason don't feel like describing their house but you can think of how expensively comfortable you want your own home to be and apply it to that, I support imagination after all but then again I'm too lazy to care).

Before Naruto could zoom out the door however he heard his mother say "Don't forget you're going to have to be home early from school to pick Karin from the airport," forcing him to let out a groan.

Karin was his cousin and it wasn't that he didn't like her or anything it was just that she was a little _tsundere _bordering _bi-polar_ and it used to be annoying when they were younger.

Karin had been an orphan since losing her parents in a car accident that she had somehow survived when she was 5 so sometimes Naruto thought that was the reason why she acted the way she did and he could really relate to her on that level but she had known her parents for a little time and he didn't even know his dad at all except from the little stories his mom told him so he knew he really couldn't understand how she felt. Losing a loved one you didn't even know could never compare to actually knowing them for a time and then losing them.

She had stayed with them in her younger years but had then gone to an all girls private school and would come back to visit during the holidays or as she had been doing lately staying over with her friends for any and all school breaks so he hadn't seen much of her lately, 3 years to be exact. But she had been pretty much independent for a long while so his mom never said much about it even though they had still kept in touch.

The reason why she was going to be coming over was because she had dropped out of her school and decided to at least spend her senior year in a mixed school so that she'd have the experience of it, something any logic Naruto had couldn't argue with since truth be told he was kinda looking forward to seeing her again but he wasn't going to tell her or anyone else for that matter, that piece of information was following him to the grave.

He had given his mom a nod and then zoomed out of the house wanting not to be late to the bus, he knew he was forgetting something but he figured if it was really important he wouldn't have forgotten it.

* * *

Quickly catching up to the bus and their overtly crazy driver Asuma, he quickly boarded and stumbled into a sit next to his friend Shikamaru who had dosed off in his seat and had opened an eye to see who had dropped in beside him, seeing the blonde he closed the eye and returned to his rest undisturbed by the things going on around him or the crazy driver's driving tendencies.

Once the driver took off at a fast pace like a bat out of hell probably not even halting at stop signs or even running red lights, Naruto looked around to who else had to suffer with him in the bus, he saw quite a few of his classmates and another friend Kiba who was seated opposite him which had him surprised since Kiba usually had his sister, 'His very hot sister' Hana, he thought to himself drive him to school.

Thinking about it now since he was in too much of a hurry to realise it before, no wonder Kiba hadn't been by to pick him up since they didn't live that far from each other his sister usually drove both of them to school to avoid the drive of hell they were currently going through, but if he knew Kiba he had probably done something to piss Hana off.

He turned to Kiba as the bus took a sharp left turned and said in an annoyed tone, "What did you do now?", he knew Kiba understood what he meant by the sheepish look on his face but Kiba being Kiba simply said "I sorta accidentally used some of her stuffed animals to test my new rockets and Akamaru sort of went 'open season' on the rest," hearing this Naruto face palmed "How do you even accidentally do something like that Kiba?", "It's not like she needs them anymore and hey she's like 21, what's she using stuffed animals for anyways" Kiba said as if the matter was not something serious at all. "Kiba you live with two women, I thought you'd have learnt by now that there are some things you don't do and boundaries you don't cross," Naruto said in a chastising tone something a particular girl happened to eavesdrop on but Kiba just said "whatever".

The bus continued picking up speed, swerving a hard right with tires screeching and car horns blowing while Asuma their _demon driver_ just laughed out loud to himself as he weaved in and out of traffic even with the curses thrown at him from the other motorists which even increased his laughter. It was really a wonder how Asuma even kept his license (if he had one that is) and hadn't been caught yet by the police but he used to be a famous street racer so he had to know where they all hung out and patrolled and places to avoid.

The bus finally screeched to a halt upon arriving at its destination which caused a few students to lurch out of their seats and an unlucky few to slam themselves at whatever or whoever was in their lurching path.

Coming down from the bus they heard the bus driver laugh loud even with the cigar in his mouth as a student started puking…probably a newbie. Naruto turned from the puking student to see all the other students and teachers either in their cars parking, skating on boards, biking or just walking but his eyes stayed on one person in particular, Haruno Sakura who pulled up in a pink convertible.

Sakura was the only daughter of a wealthy business man and was very intelligent (bordering genius) for her age being a straight A student and running class Valedictorian ever since he could remember, but the only thing that really mattered to him (and us for the time being) was the crush on her that he had for a very long time and still had but honestly he had begun to question it lately, he still liked her, she was a fun person but when you've been trying to ask someone out for as long he had and been rejected for as long as he had…well even hardheads like him knew when it was time to pack up and go home as it were.

He hadn't given up, but he didn't know, he guessed he just wanted to give her space was all. He didn't like thinking about such things anyway so was happy for it when Kiba literally snapped him out of his daze (By snapping his fingers in front of his face of course). They both turned their attention towards the school 'Konoha High' or 'KHS' for short and both thought the same thing 'Let's get this party started'…

* * *

**Just finished up with Chapter 1 and I have to say it did take me some time proofreading this since I had to do it at least 5 times, adding some things, changing some things and just totally removing some other things altogether, then proofreading it again, but it's done now so leave a review and tell me what you think and be nice or whatever, I'm too lazy to care.**

**If you're going to criticize, then make sure it's constructive or don't bother and if you're going to ignore me and just flame, then I'm just gonna use those flames for barbeque and advise you to go French-kiss a crocodile...**

**Live, Learn, Love**

**Live living, Live learning, Live loving**

**Learn to live, Learn to learn, Learn to love**

**Love living, Love learning, Love loving**

**And Live Learning to Love (I can just see the '…****Da ****fu****q****?!' expression on your faces right now lol) but then again…**

**I'm too lazy to care.**

**Viva La Vida, **

**Ja ne (^^) ./,,**


	2. Konoha High Tide

**Disclaimer: I love cake, really LOVEEE cake so you can really see where the problem with that is…oh and I do not own Naruto, right now with all my attempts at being an author, the idea of that is very pleasing and rather heart warming 'cause who knows what I****'****d have probably done with the Naruto franchise, well I wouldn't have named it 'Naruto' that's for sure…maybe something like 'My Shinobi Way' or 'Shinobi' or even 'What It Means To Be A Shinobi' but definitely not 'Naruto'…ahh listen to me and my nonsense, lets carry on shall we?**

* * *

**Author Note: Chapter 1 of my second story has been dropped and I'm kinda happy with how it turned out…well, kinda (and yes this author note is a very transparent attempt at increasing the word count)**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Impromptu Author Notes/Deep Inner Thoughts...mine as the writer and character)

[Talking over a cell phone, intercom or whatever technological audio communication device]

_ Words with emphasis/keyword_

* * *

Chapter 2:Konoha High Tide

* * *

"Whether it's how you live your everyday life or the eccentric things you get up and into, you discover that life as a whole is the greatest piece of art there is" – Kurenai Yuhi

* * *

The hallways were as packed as he thought it would be with different kinds of students ranging from freshmen, sophomores, juniors to final year seniors which he was currently a part of, some people were grouped into clichés of either nerds, goths, jocks or just a group of people who were just friends.

Walking through the halls in his usual nonchalant manner, Naruto had his hands in the pockets of his hoodie jacket with his bag slung over both shoulders, skateboard under an arm and he looked slightly dishevelled because of the more than crazy transport to school.

He had a car that he could have driven but it was in repairs at a friend of his Tenten's father's auto shop because it had had some faults and he also wanted to get it tricked out with a few ideas that he and Tenten had come up with and honestly it really was taking a while but whatever, he was gonna get it today after school anyways and he really didn't mind riding to school with Kiba and Hana since Kiba's mom didn't trust Kiba with having his own car yet and knowing his friend…yeh he wouldn't trust Kiba with a car too.

Kiba was walking by his side in his usual roguish appearance and demeanour even with how simple he was dressed in a tee shirt and jeans and leather jacket, hands in his jeans pockets as they both made their way towards their locker.

"So I saw you staring at Sakura before," Kiba suddenly said or more like asked and with even the little way that Naruto stiffened in his step he could tell that he had caught his blonde friend off guard with the question but then the blond continued on like nothing happened or he didn't care about what Kiba had said one bit, Kiba continued though saying "Thought you had given up on her or would have by now,"

Naruto though didn't respond for a while thinking of how to say what he had to and be nonchalant about it at the same time, "I don't know," he replied shrugging, "it's just me giving her her own space I guess, besides I think she enjoys turning me down or something so I'm not sweating it anymore."

"Well look who's brain finally started working, good for you and besides c'mon there-are-a-lot-o-fishes-in-da-sea-broda," he said with a slight chuckle imitating one of their favorite rappers 'Killa Bee' to Naruto who just shook his head, "I'm not looking for a fish Kiba", "You know what I mean idiot."

They had then gotten to their lockers to see two of their other friends Shikamaru and Chouji, Chouji who was munching on some chips while Shikamaru was getting some books out.

"Hey Naruto *munch*, Hey Kiba *munch*" which was obviously Chouji happily munching on the contents of the bag of chips in his hand while the pineapple haired Shikamaru pulled his head back to look at the others before stuffing his bag and closing his locker. (Slightly smacking Naruto on the shoulder)

"Hey, so you guys set for the party this weekend?" Naruto asked to which Chouji happily nodded since there was gonna be stuff to eat there not just drink so that was a big YES for him.

Shikamaru just gave a slight smile at seeing his friend's attitude even though he had a feeling that it would be troublesome, but he was sure that it would be funny to see nonetheless, Naruto and Kiba could always throw a good party anyways. "Yeh sure, what else do I have to this weekend," he then let out a sigh before continuing, "I can't believe I'm actually giving up a weekend of nothing to do but sleep up, but the party will probably drain me for a good rest the next morning so it's a win-win."

Kiba on the other hand had a sheepish look on his face while scratching the back of his head, "Ahh yeh…about that, the thing is that after what happened at home with Hana's stuffed animals, I sorta got grounded so I don't think we'll be able to have the party at my place," to which Naruto just stared at him incredulously giving him a look that said 'Why the fuck didn't you say this before' but before he could verbally tear into Kiba about it Kiba quickly said "Well look who it is,"

Everyone turned their attention to where Kiba was facing to see a girl with dark bluish purple (blurple) hair and pale lavender eyes with another girl who had platinum blonde hair who had pale bluish-green eyes and her hair done in a low ponytail with a blue ring…the Hyuuga twins as they were called.

Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Shion (described respectively) weren't actually twins or even related since Shion was adopted but the thing was that even with their obvious hair colour differences they still looked very much like twins and being the same age (nobody knows if the same day or month) people were often regarding them as such, thus bringing about people calling them 'The Hyuuga Twins'.

But that wasn't where the differences stopped, while Hinata was a little shy and somewhat reserved, Shion was the exact opposite to her adoptive sister which showed with the first thing she said upon meeting the group,

"Hey _Na-ru-to_/Good Morning Naruto_,_" they both said with Shion saying his name in a sing-song manner, looking at Naruto slyly while Hinata simply smiled beside her, both of them totally ignoring the others which had Kiba slightly grumbling/growling an "I'm here too" that mostly went ignored.

Shikamaru ever wanting to stay away from situations that he knew would end up being troublesome for him took his leave with Chouji in tow who waved a small goodbye before going off with Shikamaru after he left them with a quick "And that's our queue Chouji."

Naruto just smiled nervously not knowing what to make of the tone that Shion had used to say his name. "Hey Shion, Hey Hinata, how're you guys today?", "Just peachy Naruto," Shion replied almost giddily.

Kiba seemingly having had enough of being ignored growled out "Hey what am I? A sack of potatoes?" but Shion just glanced in his direction with a dry "Oh, didn't see you there Kiba" before seemingly turning back to Naruto, her face brightening again and leaving a grumbling Kiba, "So I heard you guys were throwing a party this weekend,"

"Yeah we _were_ planning on throwing one," before levelling a glare on Kiba and then continuing "until _someone_ went and got everything ruined," he then let out a sigh and said "but we're working on it and we'll let you guys know when have everything good to go."

"Ok Naruto we've got things to do but we'll see you later," Shion said grabbing her sister away while whispering something in her ear that made her look back at Naruto before blushing alongside a smiling sister who was on the verge of bursting out in giggles.

"Ok that was weird; I don't know why Shion keeps doing that though," now it was Kiba's turn to look at Naruto incredulously, "Are you retarded man, as smart as you are you really are an idiot sometimes, if you haven't noticed like the rest of us have its like those two want to jump your bones or something."

Naruto's first reaction to hearing that was to burst out in a 'Wah?!' but before the words could leave his mouth he got to thinking about it a little and he kind of saw Kiba's point because Shion wasn't like that with any other guy and Hinata had always been extra sweet and friendly to him and even though she wasn't as shy as she used to be when they were younger (Thanks to Shion of course), she still had her moments when she would stutter a little when talking to him.

Just when Naruto was about to reply to what Kiba had said the bell rang signifying that they had first period which was going to be the English class.

They both made their way to class but not with much enthusiasm since English was taught by Hatake Kakashi who was known for being notoriously lazy and was never on time, come to think of it ever since they've known Kakashi-sensei, he had never been on time to a single one of his classes and sometimes not even making it at all until even the third period was over so the students didn't bother and had taken it to something akin to a free period.

Stepping into the class was like stepping into a miniature concert with how loud and disorderly it was with people laughing and talking but why question it when you can join the party.

They both made their way towards their seats at the back of the class where Shikamaru was also seated in the back with his head and hands on his desk dozing off on the table while another friend of theirs with short red hair who was currently staring out the window, Subaku Gaara.

Gaara had been a friend of Naruto in his younger years; their friendship had been a tale in its own because of the events that caused the crossing of their paths, let's just say if not for Naruto, Gaara would either be in Juvenile Detention or dead and even with his father's influence as a politician, there were some things that Gaara did that just couldn't be overlooked.

"Hello Uzumaki", Gaara said without taking his eyes away from the window as Naruto and Kiba took their seats, Naruto sitting with Shikamaru on his right and Gaara to his left at the window, Kiba sitting in front of Naruto and Chouji in front of Shikamaru and on the right of Kiba.

"How does he even do that?" Kiba said looking over to the left at the red-head, "It's kinda creepy sometimes," Gaara simply not turning away from the window said "Would you like me to show you what creepy really is Inuzuka?"

Kiba shivered a bit at Gaara's tone since he knew about the ex-homicidal boy's history and even though they were friends now and Gaara wouldn't really do anything nasty he just huffed at the boy before turning to Naruto who looked like he was thinking about something and ignoring everything around him.

He was literally snapped out of his thoughts by Kiba who was snapping his fingers in front of his face (again) and looking at him in a suspicious manner probably trying to guess what had got the blond so deep in thought, but he just ignored Kiba even after he said "What's with you and spacing out today anyway?"

Just as it was about 10 or so minutes till the end of English class Kakashi -or Kakashi-sensei as he was called by his students- walked in and the class quieted down. Kakashi on his part was wearing a long sleeve vertical-stripped white shirt with a navy blue designed tie, dark-grey suit pants and suspenders.

He looked around the class at everyone before saying, "Sorry about being late but any excuse I have I don't think you'd believe me anyway so I'd rather not waste the effort," well nobody said even for Kakashi-sensei being a teacher that he certainly didn't learn. He was known to be able to pull out the most outrageously lame excuses from nowhere like of his alarm clock not working so he overslept, having to help an old lady cross the road (a couple of them), helping a little girl get her kitty out of a tree or even having crossed a black cat on his way and then having to do something outrageous to erase bad luck, sometimes he'd even randomly combine them together.

He glanced at his watch and sighed deeply, "Well it seems like there's only little time to do anything so I might as well keep you guys busy," fishing into his pocket he pulled out an orange book that Naruto was fairly familiar with and he refused the need to face palm given the fact he had been sent a couple of them personally by the writer who just happened his Godfather which had been subsequently seized by his mom, but Naruto had already gotten himself a few chapters in before she did…needless to say Naruto had never looked at his mother or any other woman for that matter the same again and he had only been 12 when it had happened. He had a dying suspicion that his mom actually read those books herself but he'd be a dead man if he ever thought to call her out on it.

Kakashi pointed to the book he had stretched out to his students whose title stated 'Icha Icha Harem: Eroninja' (to people who know where I got this from, a war tank for you {cos I love to blow sh!t up as confirmed by every GTA game I've ever played}, and shout outs to 'The Lemon Sage' for a wonderful story like his), "I want you all to write a full and thorough paper report summarizing the events of this book as well as a few discussions on the characters as well," he said with a slight perverse look that was unnoticeable since it was covered by his facemask.

Some students couldn't believe what their sensei was actually asking them to do, Kakashi-sensei was lazy but he hadn't been fired yet so the students really couldn't question his teaching methods if the school headmaster Sarutobi Hiruzen wasn't questioning it.

Sakura in particular _really_ couldn't believe what she was hearing, "B-B-But sensei, you can't actually be serious, you're basically asking us to write a paper on a porn book, and it's not even in the school curriculum, it's a porn book!" Kakashi for his part gave an uninterested 'hmm' and replied "Its literature all the same and this is English class, the way I see it it's to help with your reading comprehension and writing skills plus it helps you for times where a project you'll be working on that won't exactly be something you're comfortable with, this is a difficult material so you'll have to take your time when reading it" then looking her straight in the eye said in a warning tone, "and Sakura , if you keep this up I'll have to fail you"

The pink haired student simply put her forehead on her desk lowly muttering something about lazy perverted teachers. Kakashi then sat at his desk and was about to kick up his feet before he said, "Oh before I forget, we have a new student in our class…well two actually."

He then motioned for two students who stood up from their seats with the girl seated close to the middle of the class in front of Chouji while the boy was seated in front of Gaara at the window where he hadn't been noticed before and headed to the front of the class and with their appearance it looked to the students that they were both related.

The first was a girl who was lightly tanned with average height, long red hair, brown eyes and a scowl on her face wearing a purple (designed with music notes) top under a black sleeveless slim jacket and dark blue slim jeans with converse all stars and a black beanie that caused her red hair to drape all over her face but didn't get in the way of her eyes. The second was a boy who was also lightly tanned but of a fairer shade to the girl and slightly taller at 5ft11, also with long slightly darker red hair, pale red eyes (light blue tinted glasses on) and a plain expression on his face wearing a light grey turtle-neck shirt under a dark red zip-up hoodie and dark slim trousers with sneakers and was also wearing black fingerless gloves.

"Class these are our new students Tayuya and Yuki," he indicated towards the girl and boy respectively.

The reactions of the male and female populace of the class's reaction varied in that all male eyes were on the girl even with how tom-boyish she appeared to look with even some female eyes on her too, whether it was to access the competition or just in interest as it were. The looks given to the boy from the few whose eyes strayed to him were of the opinion that with the boy's getup and composure he had a slight "High-Class" look to him meaning he either came from a _very_ well to do family or he had been tutored at a…what was it called nowadays, a Gentleman's school (or something like that, I forget hehe).

"Now this paper I'm giving you is going to be a group project that is going to be done in groups of threes so…" Kakashi continued looking around the class and calling out names after introducing the new students who didn't even exchange glances before they returned to their seats, "…Naruto Uzumaki with Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno…"

The sound of Naruto slamming his head on the desk resounded throughout the class, "Why do I have to be with Ino of all people and what kind of cursed luck do I have that Sakura is there to, whyyyy?!" he said lowly to himself that only those closest to him could hear that got Kiba snickering and Shikamaru smiling slightly, 'Only you Naruto, only you,' he thought to himself.

The problem with him being in the same group with Ino and Sakura was -with Ino- even though she was beautiful in her own right she could be snobbish, was difficult most of the time and other times just outright rude. How did he know this?…well Naruto could honestly say that he had tried to be friends with everyone, some working out better than most and others he didn't really get along with.

To say that the Yamanaka Family was rich was a big understatement in that they were involved in real estate and were buying out properties in town; they also owned a profitable line of flower shops and speciality greenhouses, and to add to it her father (Ino) had also become the head of a power company through a merger.

They decided to settle in Konoha because of the amount of real estate they owned there but one could actually say they did it just to spite the head of the Hyuuga Family since Hinata and Shion's father (well technically only Hinata's but technicality is usually bullsh!t in my opinion,) was a very wealthy power politician who practically ran the entire city but with the Yamanaka's real estate endeavours, they were sort of intruding on their own territory (so to speak of course).

Sakura on the other hand was apparently obvious with the bad history between them and them working together was bound to get awkward from the outset that he was sure of, and as his stupid luck would have it just when he'd decided to let Sakura go. Well he'd been avoiding her for a while unconsciously but now he had decided not to even care at all but fate wanted him to face her earlier than planned…not that he planned to in the first place.

"…Yuki Hogosha, you'll be with Gaara Subaku and Kiba Inuzuka…" Kakashi continued calling out names, "…and Tayuya with Hinata Hyuuga and Shion Hyuuga, okay since that's all of you and you know who's in your group get started as soon as possible."

The bell rang before Kakashi could continue and students picked up their bags and books with some immediately heading out while others went to talk with each other whether in the same group for their paper or just friends.

As Naruto turned to grab his back pack he saw someone walking up to him, "Hey Naruto, so I guess we have to work on this stupid project together huh?" to which a surprised Naruto just uttered a nervous "Yeah,"

He was actually surprised that Ino was actually talking to him so casually since she hadn't been so warm to him in the past and the only reason they even knew each other was through Shikamaru and Chouji but that was another story.

"Hey give me your number so I'll call you when I'm free to work on the paper," she said with a slight tinge of impatience with how Naruto was staring at her. "Ok, sure" Naruto said as he wrote his number down in a small piece of paper he tore from his notebook before he handed it to her with a "Here you go."

She collected the piece of paper staring at it with mild disinterest before she then turned around to leave but Naruto tried to stop her, "Hey, what about you, can I get your number in case I need to find you or something?" but Ino just stopped to turn back to him and say, "I don't think so, we don't know each other that well right now for me to do that." And with that she left.

"Pftt, prissy stuck up b!tch," Naruto heard Kiba say as he walked up to him by the door. Just as he was about to step out he heard Kakashi say "Hey Naruto before you go can you come over here, I have a favour I need to ask you."

"Ok," he said to silver haired teacher before he turned to Kiba and Gaara to say "You guys go on without me I'll catch up with you later," to which he got a "Sure" from Kiba before turning back and walking toward Kakashi.

"I didn't really have time to introduce Tayuya and Yuki to the class and since you seem pretty popular can you do me a favour and show them both around."

"Uh yeah sure I guess," he said a little surprised and slightly wary that Kakashi would pick him for something like this.

"Ok good and remember they're new students Naruto so it's important to make a good first impression, I'm counting on you for this"

"Hey Tayuya, Yuki, could you two come over here for a second," he said over his desk to the two students that had yet to leave.

Naruto looked over to see the girl with a small backpack slung over one of her shoulders while the boy had his flat bag (not backpack, I suck at descriptions) with its strap crossed over on his shoulder.

"This is Naruto, one of the better students in my class; he'll be showing you around today so if you have any questions about anything feel free to ask him."

The boy nodded putting his hand out and saying in a slightly deep voice "Nice to meet you," to which Naruto reciprocated shaking his hand with a small smile before letting go and putting his own hand out to the girl who simply looked at it for a few seconds before shaking his hand without a word.

"Well let's get going then," he said as he ushered to the door where they exited the room and entered the busy hallway.

* * *

"Soo how do you guys like it here so far?" Naruto asked trying to strike up some conversation to break the proverbial ice.

"This place is a fucking dump and from the looks of it, most of the teachers are damn head cases," the girl Tayuya said as she kept her eyes forward on the hallway in front of them. (That place was so funny that I didn't want to change anything she said.)

Naruto for his part almost tripped when he heard her speak, he turned his head towards the red haired girl looking totally confused since she looked so innocent and even cute but had a mouth that would put a sailor to shame, (and yes, I know why people say that) he then turned to the red haired boy Yuki who let out a sigh in something akin to exasperation as he said "Forgive my sister, that's the way she talks and if you're going to be our guide around this school then you're going to have to get used to it."

Naruto just turned back to Tayuya still not believing that he had heard what came out of her mouth to be what she had said when Tayuya noticing Naruto staring at her looked at him annoyed, "Can I fucking help you or should I just pretend that you're not trying to fucking rape me with your eyes," she said as she glared at him…yep she definitely had said what she did the first time.

Naruto blushed and turned back forward muttering "Isn't it 'undress me with your eyes'?", he slightly corrected but she had obviously heard him as she said "Fuck if I care."

Yuki had in the mean time been examining the hallways looking at people and classes in calculative manner before getting out a piece of paper and getting both their attentions as he said "Tayuya and I are both supposed to have the Gym next on our schedule," to which Tayuya in a slightly irritated manner said "Yeah we've been walking around this whole shithole of a school all fucking morning and still haven't found where the bloody gym is."

"Do you always talk like that?" Naruto asked in a wary manner to which Tayuya responded "Do you have a FUCKING problem with the way that I FUCKING talk?" leaning forward and getting in Naruto's face but the blond was saved as he heard "Tayuya calm the fuck down, bloody lay off the guy would you" from the red haired boy in a relatively calm voice…yep, they're definitely related.

"Fuck off Yuki, you're not the boss of me" the red haired female said turning on her fellow red head.

"Woah calm down, no need for any of that, I was just asking," Naruto tried to interject putting his hands up in defence.

"Are you going to tell us where the fucking gym is or not?" she demanded

"Yeah just follow me, I have gym now too"

"Argh, don't tell me you're going to be following us all day to babysit us are you?" she complained sounded relatively annoyed.

"It's not his fault we have the same class together besides he's just showing us around for today, try to be nice" Yuki said looking forward still studying people and places.

"Whatever let's just hurry up, I'm fucking tired of being in this place already" she said with a sigh.

"So Naruto how would you describe the gym teacher, with what I've seen of the English teacher I think I'd like to be ready for anymore surprises" Yuki said still thinking of doing a paper on a what was basically a porn book on his first day, if his girlfriend Aiko ever found out about that, she'd tease him with it till he finished it and then some cos he was sure he'd never hear the end of it.

"Uhhh, let's just say Kakashi-sensei is really normal compared to our gym teacher, Gai-sensei can be a little energetic than most" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Fuck!" He heard from Tayuya, "I really wanted to have a peaceful and quiet day with none of this new girl bullsh!t."

"Well gym is probably going to be the hardest moment if that helps any" he said slightly sympathetically.

They made it in time to the large gymnasium as Naruto pointed out where the girl's locker room was, Tayuya left to get changed while Naruto showed Yuki the boy's locker room where they left to.

Naruto came out of the locker room wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue sleeveless shirt while his red haired compatriot was wearing black sleeveless high neck vest like shirt and black jumpsuit trousers, he still had his fingerless gloves on which showed to reached his upper arm.

Outside the locker room, they both saw Kiba, Lee and Gaara. Kiba was wearing a wife beater and a pair of basketball shorts, Gaara was wearing a red and black jumpsuit while Lee had on probably the shortest pair of green basketball shorts in history with a tight grey shirt that had the number '110' written on it with orange sweatbands on his wrists and ankles.

"Alright let's go guys, let the fire of youth burn through you!" Lee exclaimed out loud as he ran towards the gym, everyone watching before Gaara just shook his head and followed after him arms crossed as always.

Yuki who was standing beside Naruto asked in a low voice "That wouldn't happen to be Gai-sensei now would it?" to which Naruto just gave a nervous laugh as he responded "No, Gai-sensei's much more energetic" receiving a dead-pan "Oh" as a reply. Kiba who had been laughing since Lee had rushed off said "I swear that Lee is a freak of nature."

Their entry into the gym was punctuated by a loud shout of "ALRIGHT STUDENTS! It's time to let your flames of youth burn brightly" by the gym teacher Maito Gai as he jumped and pumped his fist up in the air.

"My flames of youth burn the brightest Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted running up to his mentor.

"That's it Lee, let those flames burn brighter than ever, quickly a thousand laps around the gym GO!" and with that they both took off at an alarming rate.

Gai by some unknown miracle was the only person Naruto had ever seen who had somehow managed to find shorts that were shorter than that of Lee's. Going on his mini marathon with those ridiculous (short) shorts and grey sweatshirt that had 'Go Big or Go Home' written on them also wearing a grey sweatband on his head and arms and his ever-present ever-trusty sparkly silver whistle around his neck.

Naruto watched as Gai and Lee did laps around the gymnasium totally ignoring everyone else until he caught sight of Tayuya who was wearing the girls issued gym uniform and had to admit that she looked surprisingly good in it.

Unlike the boys who wore anything that was suitable, the girls had been given a uniform to avoid them wearing anything that was too risqué.

Tayuya had on tight red volleyball shorts that seemed to hug her hips and grip her ass tightly along with a tight greyish shirt that stuck to her body. On the left bottom of her shirt was the school mascot, a praying mantis.

She stood perfectly still as she watched the spectacle caused by the running duo, Naruto chuckled as he could see her eyes start to twitch in irritation at what she was seeing bringing to his memory what she had said before.

He waved to her with a "Hey Tayuya!" calling her over when she eventually looked up from the still running gym teacher and sidekick to walk over to him uttering a "Hey shithead," when she was close enough for him to hear it.

Naruto and Kiba face faulted at the colourful greeting while Yuki who had turned in their direction when he heard his sister's name being called merely raised a questioning eyebrow, 'That was…unusual' he thought watching the exchange.

She looked at the blond confused, "What?! Oh 'shithead', that's just my new pet name for you". 'Of course' Yuki thought with a shake of his head.

Naruto simply stared at her thinking, 'Is this girl serious? The first smile I see on her face and it's because she thinks shithead is a cute pet name.'

"So is this entire school filled with stuck up b!tches?" Tayuya asked as she leaned against the wall she was standing next to.

"Not entirely, you just have to watch out and make sure to stay away from Queen Ino and her loyal subjects" Kiba said matter of fact-ly as he sat down.

"Ino's not actually like that, she has her kinder moments but can be harsh to people she doesn't know" Naruto added as he decided to lean next to Tayuya.

Yuki who had still been studying the mentor and student duo piped in, "Are we going to do anything else or are they just going to keep running laps round the gym all period?"

Naruto looked over at Yuki and said "I don't think so; Gai-sensei has a habit of randomly changing gears so be prepared for anything"

"What do you mean 'randomly changing gears'?" The red head asked slightly perturbed about finding out when they all heard a shout of "DODGEBALL!" from the gym teacher in a voice so loud it perpetually shook the gym.

"Dodgeball?" the male red head asked no one in particular slightly confused when he quickly had to dodge a ball that whizzed over his head.

Everyone immediately took off in different directions, Tayuya not really knowing what to do decided to follow after Naruto who had taken off at light speed towards the corner of the gym.

"Hey slow down, what the fuck is going on?" Tayuya yelled as she struggled to keep up with him

"Just follow my lead and your head down" Naruto yelled back not wanting to get too far too fast but also as away from the balls as possible.

Without warning a large red rubber ball whizzed past Tayuya's face narrowly missing her and hitting the wall making a small dent.

She spun to see Gai next to an enormous metal grate box that was filled to the top with different coloured rubber dodge balls. Lee stood there with him in the crate on top of the huge pile of rubber balls with an orange one in his hand.

"You must survive by the intensity of your flames of youth alone" he yelled as continued throwing balls at the crowd of running students.

"Everyone in this school is fucking crazy, what the hell is wrong with you people," Tayuya screamed as she and Naruto managed to manoeuvre themselves towards some pulled wrestling mats to find Shikamaru and Yuki had taken cover behind them to shield themselves from the coming barrage.

"I told you Gai-sensei has a knack of taking things too seriously" Naruto replied Tayuya before turning to Shikamaru to ask "Shikamaru, where's Chouji?" as Yuki grabbed a rolling ball to throw it back randomly into the gym from behind cover.

"He didn't make it, we were half way here when Lee shot him in the back, the only way I see us making it out of here unharmed is if we can move this mat to the other side of the room" Shikamaru said as he grabbed a ball.

They grabbed the mat and held it up so it covered most of them, "Tayuya return fire," Naruto ordered as they started to move towards the other side of the gym.

Tayuya looked down at him and nodded; she reached down to pick up one of the rolling balls and decidedly hurled it at Neji who was jabbing at the incoming balls sending them away from him.

The ball Tayuya threw moved so fast that it seemed to curve slightly as it hit Neji directly in the ear who grabbed the side of his head as he dropped over defeated.

"Damn Tayuya that was some throw," Naruto said now excited they had found a secret weapon, "Shikamaru give her your ball," Shikamaru complied not wanting to waste the throwing effort.

Before Tayuya could hurl the ball at a random person, she heard "Tayuya 30 degrees to your left, 11 o'clock" from her brother who had been mostly inactive and was now spotting targets.

Tayuya looked over at who was in the stated direction and grinned mischievously before throwing the ball as hard as she could getting a satisfying "oof" from Kiba as he was knocked flat on his back from the ball hitting him at the back of his leg.

"Shikamaru keep 'em coming" Naruto ordered as Tayua continued to strike down students one after the other with Yuki giving her targets to strike at. They had finally made it to the door when Gai then spotted them.

"Hold it right there! That's not very youthful of you children," Gai said pointing towards them with a ball in his other hand, "Take thisss!" he shouted as he threw the ball with so much force that it knocked them back when it hit them.

"Quickly Lee, finish them off. Show them why you are the most youthful of all my students" Gai cheered to an excited Lee who saluted and said "Yes Gai-sensei, I won't fail you! YOSH!"

Lee proceeded to throw ball after ball at them, Tayuya could barely follow the balls with her eyes as they flew towards them. She heard a scream and turned around to see Shikamaru and JT struck with 10 or so balls consecutively before they dropped on the floor with which Yuki muttered "crap" and Shikamaru giving a groan of agreement.

Tayuya stood transfixed in terror when she heard Naruto scream "Tayuya look out" before she spun around to see Naruto rush into as he knocked her down, she looked up at him in confusion before 4 dodge balls hit him; one in his stomach, one in his chest, one knocking off his shoulder and the last punting him right in the face to which he solidly went down out for count.

She got up and quickly grabbed one of the balls that hit Naruto and whipped it back hard at Lee. Lee had unfortunately used up his ammo and could only helplessly watch as the red rubber ball cut through the air and knocked him in his stomach drilling him into the wall behind him defeated.

Before Tayuya could react Gai was already standing next to her, he grabbed her arm and held it up high "I declare you the WINNER!"

A sweat drop appeared on her head as she thought 'Is this guy fucking serious! All that was just a damn game.'

"LEE" Gai called out.

"Yes sensei, please forgive me for I have failed," Lee pleaded as tears flowed down from his face.

"Lee you will always be the most youthful in my eyes" Gai said with tears running down his cheeks as well.

They embraced in a hug which had become a common sight to everyone and therefore went ignored.

"Now Lee to re-kindle our flames of youth once more, 2000 laps around the gym" Gai said standing up and pointing to nothing in particular.

"Yes Gai-sensei" Lee said as he got up and took off, desperate to redeem himself in the eyes of his mentor and idol.

Tayuya shook her head before calling out to Naruto (she said 'shithead' by the way).

When she didn't get any reply she turned and looked down at him thinking he was feigning injury and didn't want to get up nudged with her foot, "Get up shithead," but when he didn't respond feared the worst.

"Naruto!"

* * *

**And that's the second chapter with a lil bit of a cliff hanger there, just what IS wrong with Naruto? Well, there are only two people who currently know that.**

**ME…and that guy I see when I look in the mirror, I really seriously have to get a restraining order against him, having some baka staring at you when you look at a reflective surface all day and doing everything you do stopped being funny when I was 8.**

**I don't really have much to say but for those who have read Grey Goose's story, you can see now what I meant when I said this story and his not being entirely the same even though it's adopted from his.**

**Yes the idea was his and more or less of the storyline too but there are plenty different elements and more to come too that I can assure you are very much so el original.**

**Enough of the jibber-jabber though, thanks for reading and please review…it's not begging, it's asking VERY politely. Please do not flame or rant, just because your life is fucked up or you have issues is no reason to bring them to my doorstep. That is if you don't want to get a shotgun to your face.**

**I accept constructive criticism that helps in the improvement of the story, I don't think I have bad grammar cos I pride myself in my good English and I do a lot of proof reading before posting but if you spot something that I don't please let me know or if you have ideas that don't and won't conflict with mine then by all means bring 'em forward.**

**Oh and before I forget, Yes there will be lemons and limes in this story, peaches too if I feel like it, I really don't know when but I'll see what I can fix in, it'll be my first time writing it I admit but that****'s****just another hurdle to jump over for my writing, and when I do write one and the rest after, pls inform me if I do a good job or where I didn't and need to improve, we're all writing this story not just me.**

**Well till the next chapter I bid you a lovely day and a lovely time doing whatever it is that you do but then again…**

**I'm too lazy to care.**

**Viva la Vida,**

**Ja ne ****(^** **^) ./** **/,,**


End file.
